This invention relates to batting practice devices, specifically to a batting practice device having a partially hollowed-out ball with a removable cap suspended by a rope or line with a flared-out end from a knotted handle, and a combination of universal joints, elastic material, and springs between the ball and the handle to help absorb the energy transferred to the practice ball after it has been hit by a bat. Applications may include, but are not limited to, baseball, softball, wiffle ball and cricket. It is also contemplated for the batting practice device to be used by inexperienced players, as well as college and professional players.